Electronic devices (e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers) are usually provided with a multitude of connection options that allow the devices to interface with other mobile computing devices and/or peripheral devices (e.g. displays, headsets, keyboards, pointing devices).
It may be advantageous to allow electronic devices to detect the orientation of such other electronic devices as they are brought in proximity to the electronic device, and thereby provide functionality based on the relative orientation of the devices.